El discurso nupcial
by v3nus6
Summary: Sherlock tiene que hacer el discurso para la boda de John. Un posible momento divertido mientras lo realiza y una confesión inesperada. Inspirado en The Sing Of Three.


**Comentario de la autora: **

Bueno aquí con un nuevo fic para ustedes sherlockians, este fic esta basado en el episodio: _The Sing Of Three _de Sherlock s3. Más que basado es como me imagino a Sherlock en el momento del discurso por lo que pueden encontrarlo divertido y también porque comencé a seguir este ship.

Por fa, comenten para saber si les gusto D:

* * *

No sabía que escribir para expresar lo que sentía por la boda de John y Mary. Fue elegido padrino y con deber principal: hacer el discurso nupcial para el brindis. Sherlock Holmes estaba realmente en problemas para realizarlo. Sherlock se encontraba desesperado y caminando de un lado a otro por todo el departamento con ese pijama conformado por un pants y camisa de manga corta ambos de color gris cubiertos por una bata de seda rojiza; se agarraba su cabello para sacudirlo y aclarar su mente. Incluso usaba más de tres parches de nicotina ya que para Holmes, esto era un caso difícil de resolver.

–Ya es hora -suspiró torciendo su labio y mirando el papel sobre su mesa- bien… -tomo su lápiz y siguió los consejos de Molly, Mrs. Hudson e incluso los de su hermano: deja que tu corazón hable por ti-Hay que apagar mi mente y dejar que mi corazón hable… eso es tonto. No se puede apagar el cerebro solo dejar de ser interactivo como el mío. No soy sentimentalista para estas cosas pf… –bufó-

_Damas y caballeros, amigos y amigas, familia, estamos reunidos para celebrar la unión de la señorita Mary Morstan_ –sonrió por ese comentario ya que "señorita" era un término que incluía ser virgen en una mujer pero no se aplicaba en ella- _y mi colega John Watson –_hasta ahora todo iba bien- mmmm -comenzó a mover su pluma contra la mesa-

–Recuerda Sherlock solo tienes que decir lo que realmente sientes y piensas, pero por favor no pienses demasiado -la imagen de Molly en el laboratorio agarrando tubos de ensayo con químicos se le vino a la cabeza-. Cuando digo esto último, me refiero a que no analices ¿qué es una boda?, ¿qué es un discurso? –la chica se imaginaba que Sherlock investigaría sobre ello para hacer su discurso, y estaba en lo cierto. Porque a lado de la hoja donde plasmaría aquellas palabras, estaban libros y revistas de consejos para estos eventos, que no le servían ya que no hablaban de discursos.- Solo escribe lo que has sentido todo este tiempo de conocer a John y claro a Mary. –su recuerdo desapareció con la dulce sonrisa de Molly.

Suspiró y se levantó de su sillón para pasar al sofá, en el que se acostó. Cerró sus ojos y junto sus palmas de las manos acomodándolas sobre sus labios para respirar hondo y concentrarse.

–No soy bueno con las palabras como puedes notar, -fue su respuesta a Molly en el que viajaba nuevamente hacia ella en ese momento- digo lo primero que se me ocurre sin saber si lastimo o no.

–Nadie es bueno con las palabras -ella seguía moviendo los químicos-

¿Es verdad? –Respondió dudando esa afirmación- John tiene esa facilidad de decir las cosas –suspiró- si no fuera por eso, nunca me hubiera enterado que era su mejor amigo. –Molly solo giro su rostro hacia el investigador quien estaba parado a su lado manteniendo su distancia porque ella le dijo que eran reacciones peligrosas y de verdad su rostro confirmaba que la reacción peligrosa era ella. ¿Cómo era posible que no se haya dado cuenta que John era su mejor amigo?-. No entiendo la naturaleza humana –encogió los brazos mientras Molly negaba con la cabeza para tratar de entenderlo a él-. Me dijeron que haga este discurso para la persona que –rodo los ojos- es la más importante de mi vida –Molly dejo los tubos antes que se los aviente a Sherlock- pero es tan aburrido. ¿No puedo solo contar los casos en lo que me ayudo?

… -la chica solo suspiró y negó con la cabeza. También tacho de su lista mental a Sherlock para el discurso de su boda con Tom- No. Sin embargo, acabas de hacer una parte del discurso.

Sherlock abrió los ojos y comenzó a escribirlo antes que se le olvidará. Aunque era difícil que algo se borre de su mente pero los discursos nupciales son cosas innecesarias en su cabeza por lo que en cualquier momento se desaparecía para dar espacio a algún caso. Si lo hizo con el sistema solar, ¿por qué no hacerlo con otra cosa?

_Damas y caballeros, amigos y amigas, familia, estamos reunidos para celebrar la unión de la señorita Mary Morstan y mi colega John Watson. No soy bueno con las palabras como pueden notar, digo lo primero que se me ocurre sin saber si lastimo o no. No soy como John que tiene esa facilidad de decir las cosas, si no fuera por eso, nunca me hubiera enterado que era su mejor amigo. No entiendo la naturaleza humana. Ni entiendo porque me dijeron que haga este discurso para la persona más importante de mi vida, es tan aburrido. ¿No puedo solo contar los casos en lo que me ayudo?_

*Si John afirma los menciono; si es un no, paso a lo siguiente:

_Entonces continúo con mi discurso… _

Aparentemente Sherlock no entendió que Molly se refería a las primeras líneas de su conversación.

–Pero, ¿cómo lo continuó? -se preguntó así mismo. Ahora sentado con sus manos sobre sus rostros como si estuviera jugando con él, su cerebro inicio un nuevo viaje hacia Lestrade detrás de su escritorio.

– ¿Cómo es que aún no tienes el discurso? -pregunto Lestrade aguantando la risa de saber que Sherlock no tenía idea de cómo hacerlo. El gran detective puede resolver casos imposibles pero no escribir discursos.

–¿Cómo te enteraste? -Le pregunto examinándolo- Ya veo, -se cruzó de brazos con una sonrisa- fuiste a tomar el té con Molly y te platicó de mi problema.

–¿Debo preguntarte cómo…? -alzo la vista para el joven.

Tienes olor a rosas, muy suave para ser percibido por alguien, por lo que no es loción ni aromatizante para la ropa. Es el té favorito de Molly, por si te interesaba saberlo. –Respondió con una sonrisa- Además tienes betún en la punta del labio y en tu bote se halla una envoltura de aluminio con el mismo betún, creo que tuviste que salir por una emergencia o ella hizo que te retires pero no acabaste tu postre por lo que lo envolvió para ti. Por lo que imagino estuviste en su casa y hay un cincuenta… no… noventa por ciento de que te retiraste porque apareció Tom. Ya que torciste tus labios cuando mencione lo de su casa.

–¿Qué quieres Sherlock? -pregunto Lestrade cambiando el tema.

–Ayuda para el discurso, quiero saber que dijeron en tu boda. -lo vio unos segundos- ¿tengo que preparar otro por un posible divorcio como en tu caso?

–¡No! -menciono alterado Greg- … -respiro hondo para tranquilizarse, es Sherlock y siempre saca de quicio sus comentarios pero no es con mala intención.- En mi discurso solo dijeron lo feliz que éramos y que … -agacho la cabeza- duremos mucho tiempo con esa felicidad –alzo su vista para Sherlock-. ¿Ya planeaste la despedida de soltero de John?

¿También es mi deber? –en un tono de sorpresa abriendo los ojos.

Sí, Sherlock –respondió serio Lestrade- ya que el dejará de ser soltero como tú.

_Hoy es el día de la boda, hoy es tú día. El día en que dejas la soltería y me dejas en ella._

Una nueva línea estaba escrita ¿pero que otro puede completarlo?

–Sherlock, ¿por qué no usas tus poderes de deducción para ello? -fue un comentario entre risas de la señora Hudson, a la que le parecía gracioso ver a Sherlock dando vueltas desesperado por conseguir palabras.

–Es una buena idea -le miró ignorando que era cómico el comentario-.

_Crees que no te conozco… te conozco poco, pero realmente, te conozco desde siempre. No es difícil, al menos no para mí. Ya sabes que con una mirada se todo sobre todos, y tú no fuiste la excepción. No como la mujer. Lo que supe de ella fue lo que Mycroft me dijo y lo que ella misma me contó._

_No quiero compararte con ella, no porque sea mejor que tú en la inteligencia o por tener una belleza extraordinaria; si lo hago terminarías dándote cuenta que eres mucho mejor que ella. _

–Solo expresa tus sentimientos hacia esa persona y con eso, tu discurso se hará solo Sherlock. -la voz de su hermano se escuchaba en su cabeza.

_Desgraciadamente, me di cuenta demasiado tarde de eso. Por eso, la persona con la que te casaste, no. John has encontrado el amor a lado de una extraordinaria mujer mientras que yo he perdido un amigo y a mi amor. _

Se dejó guiar por sus sentimientos y sin darse cuenta se estaba confesando en su discurso.

_No pensé enamorarme pero esa mirada… no ha logrado salir de mi cabeza. John te deseo la mejor suerte con Mary. Disfrútala._

_Amala por mí._

_Porque ella te eligió y a mí me rechazó._

Termino su discurso como esperaba. Sonrió al leerlo nuevamente en su cabeza. Ahora se lo entregaría a Molly para que se lo revisara como ella se lo pidió para asegurarse que Sherlock no mencione algo que incomode...

* * *

Fin


End file.
